


Give Them Pie (ft Archeron Children)

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel twins, F/M, Feysand son, Lucien x Vassa son mentioned, everyone wants pie, nessian daughter, the Uncle Lucien is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the noise of whispered shouts and dull thuds that woke Lucien.He felt Vassa stir beside him. Though he knew her human ears couldn’t possibly pick up the noise coming from somewhere in their estate, he still ran a soothing hand along her back until she stilled with a happy hum.~Aka where the Archeron children wake up Uncle Lucien w their shenanigans
Relationships: Lucien Vanserra/Vassa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Give Them Pie (ft Archeron Children)

**Author's Note:**

> [Gen 2 Rundown Link](https://elriel-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/634527166054514688/acotar-gen-2-headcanons)

It was the noise of whispered shouts and dull thuds that woke Lucien.

He felt Vassa stir beside him. Though he knew her human ears couldn’t possibly pick up the noise coming from somewhere in their estate, he still ran a soothing hand along her back until she stilled with a happy hum.

After placing a soft kiss to his wife’s cheek, Lucien pulled himself from the blissful warmth of their bed and padded out into the hallway.

He walked down the stairs of his estate, pondering what could possibly be creating this kind of noise.

There was no one in the house but him and his wife, so either of a group of assassins were here to kill the sole heir to the Day Court or a certain family was choosing to keep him from a good night’s sleep due to one of their many shenanigans.

He hoped it was the former.

He walked down the main staircase, cursing when he noticed the time shown on a nearby clock.

Lucien turned the corner, following the noises until he was standing in front of the door leading to his kitchen.

The estate grew silent for moment before he heard another crash followed by a series of harsh shushes.

Lucien rubbed his face. It was too early for this.

He opened the door to see Rhysand stumbling off of the kitchen island, his back to Lucien as he frantically looked around the room.

Wait, that couldn’t be right.

Lucien shook his head, trying to clear his sleep fogged mind as he took in the smaller stature and paler skin of the male before him.

“Hello Arien.”

The younger boy’s head whipped to Lucien, violet eyes widening as he took in the older fae. He straightened from his previous fighting stance before leaning against a counter and giving a lazy smile.

“Hello Pops.”

Lucien fought the urge to growl. Ever since Darrick’s 18th birthday, Arien had taken to calling him that, claiming it was “practice” for the future.

Cheeky bastard.

“May I ask what you are doing in my kitchen at one in the morning?”

The dark-haired male blanched, clearly not anticipating Lucien to have caught on to the abnormality of his presence here.

“I’m just um… visiting Darrick?”

Lucien sighed, looking up to the ceiling in exasperation.

Growing up with two daemati for parents had made the boy possibly the worst liar and secret keeper in all of Prythian.

Despite being mates, something Darrick had only recently found out, Arien and Darrick were remaining strictly friends for now. With Darrick currently in a relationship with a nice gender-fluid fae named Gail, there was no possible way Arien would be visiting him at this hour. 

Not to mention Darrick wasn’t even home.

Lucien’s son was currently in the Mortal Lands visiting Jurian, a fact he knew Arien was aware of if the frequent letters exchanged between the two males were anything to go by.

Nonetheless, he played along, “Unfortunately, Darrick isn’t here. He’s visiting Jurian.”

Arien stiffened, “Is he? My mistake. I’ll just be on my way then!”

Lucien held back a sigh, aware that if Arien was here the other three weren’t far away. Knowing the trait of stubbornness ran strong in the Archerons, he quickly formed a plan.

Before the lordling could escape, Lucien grabbed his shoulders and feigned a look of intense seriousness.

“What you saw tonight, you must never tell anyone else. Understand?”

Arien gave him a bewildered look.

“Y-Yes?”

Good enough.

Lucien nodded, pointedly closing the door, before turning back to the kitchen and throwing his hands up dramatically.

“Thank the Cauldron. Now I can go back to sleep in my lovely new nightgown which–”

Arien cringed as the noise of clanging steel and gasping breath filled the kitchen.

Lucien rose a brow at him before turning to meet the steel blue eyes of Nazanin Archeron.

She looked positively giddy, eyes roving over his form before looking back up with a scowl.

“Where’s your nightgown?”

He grinned, “Did I say nightgown? I meant nightclothes.”

Nazanin lifted her chin, self-assurance gracing her tan features.

“I knew that.”

Lucien rolled his eyes, “Of course. Now, where are my godchildren hiding?”

Arien immediately looked to the floor, staring at his feet with an unwavering intensity.

Lucien turned to Nazanin. The brunette merely crossed her arms, a habit of hers to appear more intimidating. The motion accentuated her impressive muscles earned from intensive training and also being the offspring of the massive bulk that was the Commander of the Night Court.

“There’s no one else. It’s just the two of us.” Her eyes were unblinking, daring him to disagree with her.

Fortunately, Lucien had gotten plenty of practice on resisting that icy stare from the female’s mother.

“Well then, I don’t suppose it’d matter if I took a look around the room?”

Nazanin gave an unbothered shrug. Arien looked like he was about to pass out.

Lucien nodded, turning to walk around the room. His eyes danced across the ledges and counters, searching around for…

There.

It would have appeared like nothing to any other fae, but Lucien had lived in this estate long enough to notice when something was out of place.

And he knew that, no matter how late, the far corner near the second entrance to the kitchen never grew that dark.

He walked over to the corner, crossing his arms and giving a smile.

“Draven. Melantha. Lovely to see you both. Could you come out please?”

It took a few moments, but sure enough, Lucien watched as two fae sheepishly stepped out from the shadows.

The twins had the nerve to look ashamed, Draven curling into his large frame as Melantha fiddled with the ends of her shoulder length hair. All nervous tells he knew their parents had trained out of them long ago.

Nazanin gawked beside him, “How did you–”

He laughed, “You think spending four months with their parents kept me ignorant to shadow magic?”

“Shadowsinging,” Melantha corrected.

Lucien waved a dismissive hand, “Same thing.”

Draven’s brown eyes were filled with remorse, “We’re really sorry Uncle Lucien. We didn’t mean to wake you up with our noise.”

Nazanin scoffed at the pointed look the younger male gave her at the last word, “I wasn’t that loud.”

Lucien tuned the young Archerons out as they all began to bicker over who had given their position away, instead taking a moment to note the changes in each of their appearances since the last time he’d seen them.

Arien had remained relatively the same, approaching almost 100 years of age.

Nazanin, however, appeared to have grown impossibly taller, barely skimming over Arien and surely now at height with Rhysand. Lucien internally smirked at how much the female must terrorize her uncle with that particular detail.

Draven and Melantha had also grown, though that was to be expected of two 19-year-old fae.

Draven was by far the tallest of the four and Lucien wondered if he had managed to catch up to Azriel yet. His hair was longer, the soft brown strands curling slightly around his pointed ears. He’d grown bigger too, looking every bit the intimidating Illyrian warrior despite his gentle nature.

Melantha was still the smallest of the group but was by no means short. She seemed to have grown into the lean muscles she’d obtained from her training, and Lucien knew from Elain’s letters that her wingspan was now much more manageable despite its vast length.

Her hazel eyes glinted in the darkness, the golden brown of her hair making her look like a slightly colder version of her mother.

It was odd, seeing bits and pieces of their parents woven into their appearances and statures.

Lucien took a breath, refocusing on the matter at hand.

“I’m more concerned about why you children are here, in Alexandria, in the middle of the night. Do your parents know about this?”

They all remained silent, sparing glances at each other to see who would speak first.

After some poorly hidden nudges on Arien’s part, Draven stepped forward.

“We were all staying over at Aunt Feyre and Uncle Rhys’ estate and wanted to go out flying, we weren’t thinking of how late it was.”

“That’s not my question,” Lucien tutted. “Why are you all here?”

He waited but none of them chose to respond.

Lucien sighed, turning his stare to Arien, knowing the eldest Archeron offspring couldn’t hold back the truth for long.

The boy squirmed, his face growing tense and reddening as if he were about to burst.

Three. Two. On–

“Uncle Cass told us this is where Auntie El hides her pies.”

It was as if he had revealed the darkest secret of the Night Court to enemy forces.

“Arien!” Nazanin exclaimed, punching his side.

Draven snarled, “You have the backbone of a daisy.”

“I’m sorry!” the eldest boy squawked, dodging Nazanin’s well-placed jabs, “You try having parents who know whenever you lie!”

“Cauldron, I couldn’t imagine.” Melantha deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm. Her father’s daughter indeed.

Lucien brought a hand to his head, closing his eyes and counting to ten before speaking again.

“Let me see if I understand. You four decided to fly to my house before the crack of dawn, because Cassian told you this is where Elain’s pies are?”

A pause.

“Well is it?”

Lucien gave a stern look to Nazanin, who quickly closed her mouth.

“If it was, then I wouldn’t tell you.”

The truth was that Elain had delivered the pies only a day ago, explaining that whenever she would bake them they’d be gone in seconds.

He could understand why, her pies were delicious. 

But ever the loyal friend, Lucien had refrained from the temptation of stealing a bite. Though he couldn’t say the same for his father and wife. There’d already been three instances where he’d caught the two of them standing suspiciously close to the top cabinet where he had them hidden.

Lucien turned, noticing Arien staring at him with a focused look on his face and immediately rose his mental wards.

“Stop reading my mind.”

The boy flushed, “Sorry.”

He sighed, looking at the four fae as they stood in front of him. They were all giving him their best pleading looks, their widened eyes seeming to stare into his soul.

He was a weak, weak male.

“Alright, I’ll give you one of them. But you have to eat it here. And if your parents ask, I knew nothing about this.”

They all nodded intensely, huge grins on their faces.

Lucien went to the cabinet, reaching up to grab a marionberry pie from the hidden stash. He held the pan in his hands, using his magic to heat the pie until it was as if it had just come out of the oven.

He walked over and grabbed five forks, not thinking much of it as Draven silently grabbed a sixth one, as he led them all into the dining room.

Just as he placed the dessert on the table, the sound of a door opening echoed off the walls followed by a loud pair of footsteps.

“What’s going on down here?”

Lucien turned to see his wife standing in the doorway, her sleepy eyes wide as she took in the current guests huddling around their dining table.

Vassa blinked before her face broke out into a smile, “What a lovely surprise. Hello little Archerons.”

There was a series of hellos from the children as she made her way over to the table.

Vassa grinned, thanking Draven when he handed her the extra fork, and situated herself right in front of the pie.

She glanced at Lucien and gave him a mischievous wink before turning towards the young fae.

“Well, I’ve been trying to eat this pie all day so either you all start eating, or I’ll finish it all myself.”

The four lunged at the pie, digging in like they hadn’t eaten in weeks. Lucien gave her a look which she mockingly returned before they both joined in.

The next few hours were filled with laughter and stories as the couple caught up with the children.

It was well past daybreak once the four went to fly back to Velaris, but Lucien and Vassa made sure to give them each a hug before they left.

Once they were finally back in their chambers, Vassa practically ran to their bed and dove under the covers with a happy groan.

She turned her head to face him, “You know your father will be hurt you didn’t let him have some pie.”

Lucien chuckled, sliding in beside her, “I know.”

Vassa smiled, moving to place her head on his chest, “And you know Elain is going to wonder where one of her pies went when she comes to pick them up.”

Lucien hummed, wrapping his arms around her, “I know. That’s why I’m telling her you ate it.”

He laughed as she playfully shoved him, “Blame it on Jurian. He’s more addicted to her baking than I am.”

Lucien grinned down at her, “Yes. I will tell her that Jurian, who she knows is in the Mortal Lands, travelled all the way to the Day Court – by foot – just so he could search for the pies that I swore I had expertly hidden.”

Vassa chuckled, “In all honesty, I think she’d be flattered by that.”

He grinned in agreement and they both fell silent before she spoke again. 

“I know it’s technically five in the morning. But I’m exhausted.”

Lucien groaned, “Say no more.”

With a wave of his hands, their room was plunged into darkness and they both let out a contented sigh before falling into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Lucien woke to a set of blue-grey eyes staring down at him.

The male yelped as he noticed Feyre standing over him, yanking up the covers and startling Vassa awake.

The High Lady didn't so much as blink an eye, crossing her arms as she gave him a stern look.

“So I hear you had some of Elain’s pie without me.”

Vassa snickered and Lucien flashed her a glare before turning to the female before him. 

“Your son has the backbone of a daisy.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want some more Acotar content go to my Tumblr @elriel-incorrect-quotes


End file.
